


Book of One-Shots filled to the brim with Futa x Female

by FutaAddictedPerson



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 蒼き鋼のアルペジオ | Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio | Arpeggio of Blue Steel
Genre: Breeding, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/F, Futanari, Huge balls, Impregnation, Inflation, Netorare, One Shot Collection, Rape/Non-con Elements, cumfilation, excessive cum, huge cock, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaAddictedPerson/pseuds/FutaAddictedPerson
Summary: Like the title says, this is a book of one-shots containing ONLY futa x female works. Everything will mostly include impregnation and excessive cum as is my standard, so enjoy this futa breeding fest~This is re-posted from my Wattpad account as I want to do more explicit scenes Wattpad does not allow.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Futa Iona x Hyuuga ||Arpeggio of Blue Steel||

After the Blue Steel fleet was victorious in the battle against the Scarlet Fleet and Iona became the supreme flagship by absorbing and merging with Yamato, things became much more peaceful. Albeit now there was a great abundance of Fleet of Fog vessels on the side of good, so the only logical reason would be to make more. The mental models of Fleet of Fog vessels are capable of having children, quite many in fact, if bred with another Fleet of Fog vessel the fertilized eggs will transmute into union cores. It's a very complicated process Author doesn't want to explain.

The majority of the Blue Steel fleet was enjoying a vacation, spending time with their family or in case of their captain, doing paperwork with the officials. Only two remained behind on the upgraded deck of I-401, Iona, and her breeding cow Hyuuga. Iona was a short girl with long silver hair, but because of her promotion to the supreme flagship, she received something special~

A huge, 35 inches long cock that's thicker than her thigh. The sight of that alone would be enough to send any mental model into heat, but she didn't have just that. She also had two fat, swollen nuts, each the size of honeydew melon and filled with virile swimmers capable of impregnating an unlimited amount of eggs. Iona became a full-fledged breeder after the end of the Scarlet Fleet. Not to mention her status as the supreme flagship granted her all manner of control over the remaining ship. She could literally just say the word and they would all bend over and bear her children.

With Hyuuga, she didn't even need to say it. The bitch was already all over her before she even gained her mighty cock. Iona could hide her massive cock and balls easily with the usage of nanomaterial, but Hyuuga... well she found out and you can imagine how that went.

 **Iona:** "Suck harder."

Iona's tone was stern and commanding, her usual soft voice replaced by a more demanding tone. Her lower clothes were completely gone, revealing that desirable cock and balls but her upper clothes were still on, covering her modest bust. She sat on the edge of a bed in her personal quarters, looking down on someone.

**_SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP_ **

**_GAAAG_ **

**_SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP_ **

Hyuuga loudly slurped down Iona's entire cock in rapid succession, gaging only to pleasure Iona further. Her coat, monocle and pretty much everything from waist down was gone. Her orange sweater was pulled over her huge tits as she used both of her hands to fondle Iona's heavy nutsack. Worshipping Iona's cock was a dream come true, and she couldn't wait to get a taste of Iona's thick load. And by the intense throbbing of the fat cock in her mouth, she wouldn't have to wait for long~ Iona grabbed Hyuuga by her hair and forced the kneeling girl to take the fat cock all the way to its base.

**_THROB_ **

**Iona:** "Snuggle up against my nuts and start chugging, bitch."

**_SSSSSPLLLUUUUUURRRRTTT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSPLLLLUUUURRRRTTT_ **

Hyuuga obediently gulped down every drop of the thick seed Iona was so graciously feeding her. She squeezed Iona's balls, hoping to milk her as much as she could. Hyuuga lost the track of time as she chugged down every last drop, making sure not to spill even a tiny bit. Hyuuga's pupils turned to hearts, whether it was on purpose or by accident, it seemed to please Iona.

 **Iona:** "Good girl."

The supreme flagship then pulled her thick cock out of Hyuuga's throat. The fat shaft was coated in salvia but no semen seems like Hyuuga knows how to do her job correctly. Iona was going to have to reward her for such thorough fellatio~

 **Iona:** "It's about time I bred you."

Hyuuga's ovaries immediately began pumping out eggs, waiting to be fertilized by Iona's thick spunk. Hyuuga hopped onto her feet and completely took off her top clothes leaving herself stark naked. 

**Iona:** "Come on, ride me."

Iona didn't even need to give Hyuuga the command, she would've done so either way. Hyuuga happily stood above Iona's thick cock, but before she could tease Iona any longer with the sight of her dripping pussy the supreme flagship grabbed her by those thick thighs and forced her cock up her pussy and into her womb. Hyuuga let out a loud moan before her mouth got plugged by Iona's own mouth. 

**_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ **

Heavy thwacks ensued as Hyuuga's plump, wobbling ass was bouncing up and down on Iona's bitchbreaker while Iona's fingers dug into her new breeding slut's fat rear, giving it a few good slaps. She pulled away from the french kiss to enjoy Hyuuga's loud moans. Iona was already close to exploding, but she needed to make sure there was absolutely no chance ANY of Hyuuga's eggs were left unfertilized. Iona then quickly laid back and rolled over, changing their position from a cowgirl to the mating press. Face to face and with Hyuuga's legs tightly wrapped around Iona's waist, the real breeding could begin.

 **Iona:** "Get ready, I'm gonna flood your womb."

 **Hyuuga:** "YESH! BREED ME! KNOCK ME UP WITH YOUR FERTILE SPUNK!"

A toothy grin appeared on Iona's face as she felt her balls clench and her magnificent cock throb.

**_THROB_ **

**Iona:** "Cumming!"

**_SSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSSPPPPPPPPLLLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRTTTTTTTTT_ **

And at that moment Hyuuga experienced absolute bliss. Iona's balls clenched and churned, sending a tsunami of virile spunk straight into Hyuuga's womb and flooding her ovaries. Hyuuga's eyes rolled up into her skull as she nearly passed out, her belly started to bloat and expand almost immediately after Iona let loose. And she was still cumming!

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSPPLLUUURRTTT_ **

**Hyuuga:** "There's so much!"

 **Iona:** "Surrender all of your eggs and get pregnant, make me a fleet."

**_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ **

Iona's sensors scanned Hyuuga's body and found that not all of her eggs were fertilized, which annoyed the supreme flagship as she was sure her fertile spunk shouldn't have left even a single egg unfertilized. 

**Iona:** "Didn't you hear me? I said..."

**_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ **

**Iona:** "Surrender _all_ of your eggs!"

Iona resumed her frantic breeding frenzy but underestimated her own cock's sensitivity after cumming gallons inside of Hyuuga's womb. Not even five minutes later she was ready to cum again and this time, she was going to make sure every single one of Hyuuga's eggs was fertilized and properly bred, she isn't some limpdick man to leave a girl without at least a hundred babies to care for.

**_THROB_ **

**Iona:** "Here comes another load, NOW GET PREGNANT!"

**_SSSSSSPPPPPLLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRRRRTTTTTT_ **

**_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_  
_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSPPPPLLLLUUURRRRTTTT_ **

**Iona:** "Oh yeah~ I can't stop cumming."

Hyuuga's stomach was so bloated it looked like she was in her 9th month of pregnancy with five babies in her stomach. Iona's balls just kept clenching, lifting and churning, sending wave after wave of an endless amount of fertile spunk into Hyuuga's already heavily bred cunt. Hyuuga's tongue was hanging out of her mouth as a line of drool slid down her cheek. Hyuuga's cunt could only keep in so much cum before overflowing, and the extreme amount of hyper-fertile cum Iona was letting out literally started flooding out like a fountain.

**_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ **

Iona's large cock let out its last few strands of hyper-fertile nut and finally stopped cumming. Iona let out a happy sigh as her sensors showed her not a single unfertilized egg left.

 **Iona:** "Good girl."

She then carelessly dragged her cum-drenched cock out of the heavily pregnant cunt and left Hyuuga in the bed, completely covered in semen and sweat with an expression that could only be categorized as pure euphoria.

 **Iona:** "Now... who should I breed next~?"

**_HYUUGA: BRED_ **


	2. Futa Iona x Haruna ||Arpeggio of Blue Steel||

Not much time passed since Iona bred Hyuuga with the next generation of Fleet of Fog vessels. Hyuuga proudly walked around with a bloated belly even if there was no one around to see how proud she looked that she finally got bred by Iona. And the supreme flagship herself didn't know who to breed now. The majority of the fleet was away on various types of missions, so that left two possibilities. Haruna and Kirishima, to make matters easier, they lived together and took care of Makie so she could just stroll in there and breed both of them. Unfortunately, when Iona arrived at the manner only Haruna was home. 

**Haruna:** "Kirishima went with Makie outside to play."

 **Iona:** "You already know why I'm here."

 **Haruna:** "...Yes..."

 **Iona:** "Then strip."

Iona didn't beat around the bush and presented Haruna with her huge cock that was already fully erect, waiting to impale the blonde mental model. The usually monotone Haruna flushed red as she undressed, leaving herself in only her undergarments. Iona's cock throbbed at the sight, the supreme flagship was definitely going to breed Haruna right here in the hallway of a large yet empty manor.

 **Iona:** "Big tits, plump ass, childbearing hips and thick thighs, you'll do nicely. Now, get on your knees."

Haruna didn't object and knelt in front of Iona, the fat cockhead right in front of her face. Haruna missed the moment when Iona licked her lips and took a step forward, the thick head of Iona's bitchbreaker touching Haruna's closed lips.

 **Iona:** "Open up."

Haruna did just that and opened her mouth as wide as she could, despite that Iona's fat cock barely fit and she wasn't even partially inside. Iona reached out and grabbed both of Haruna's blonde twin-tails before quickly tugging on them, forcing the entirety of that fat cock to go down Haruna's throat. The blonde girl's eyes bulged out as the fat cock forced itself down her throat, Iona smirked at Haruna before bringing out her thick shaft and forcing it back inside in rapid succession, facefucking Haruna.

 **Iona:** "Choke on that fat cock you slut."

Tears welled up in Haruna's eyes as her throat was continuously assaulted by Iona's fat cock, her nose constantly picking up the heavy stench of Iona's balls as they slapped against her chin. If Haruna was a human her jaw and throat would most definitely be broken by now. Haruna obediently let her throat be absolutely demolished by Iona's huge cock, she felt the cock twitch so she more than doubled how hard she was sucking, she was sucking hard than a vacuum. She grabbed Haruna by her head and shoved that fat cock as deep as it would go.

**_THROB_ **

**Iona:** "Here's your reward, now drink up."

**_SSSSSPPPPPLLLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRRTTTTTT_ **

**_GULP GULP_ ** **_GULP GULP_ ** **_GULP GULP_ ** **_  
_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSPPPLLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRTTTT_ **

**_GULP GULP_ ** **_GULP GULP_ ** **_  
_ **

Iona's thick load blasted down Haruna's throat as the poor blonde's eyes bulged out as she obediently started to loudly swallow down Iona's virile cum, those fat, swollen balls pulsed and shook as rope after rope of burning seed gushed down into Haruna's belly until she couldn't contain it anymore and large quantities of Iona's seed started gushing out of Haruna's nostrils, but that path was quickly blocked by Iona as she pinched Haruna's nose, making sure the blonde keeps every last drop in.

 **Iona:** "Keep swallowing."

The very last rope of hot virile seed left Iona's balls before the supreme flagship let out a satisfied sigh, although Haruna's performance at giving a proper deepthroat dwarfed the blonde's abilities to swallow, even if Iona's load was like a tsunami going down Haruna's throat. Iona slid her fat cock out of Haruna's throat, the blonde swallowed any remaining seed in her mouth and throat.

 **Iona:** "Get undressed, completely. I'm going to knock you up."

Haruna listened and wasted no time ripping off her bra and panties before laying on her back, prompting and spreading her legs for Iona. This time Haruna saw Iona lick her lips before giving the blonde girl her most perverted grin.

 **Iona:** "After I'm through with you you'll be taking care of a lot more kids than just Makie. Maybe I should breed her too when she's of age?"

 **Haruna:** "Just knock me up already!"

 **Iona:** "I will, but first, I gave you quite the load. Convert it, I want to see those tits get bigger."

Haruna listened and converted all of Iona's virile nut that was in her stomach into body mass, her breasts started to expand and become much, much bigger. Iona immediately went to fondle to fat mounds of flesh and she was not disappointed, Haruna's tits were now so big they could cover 2/3 of Iona's fat schlong.

 **Iona:** "Good, these milk tankers should be enough. Prepare yourself, I'm not going to stop until every last one of your eggs is bred."

And without further warning, Iona's pushed her long thick cock all the way into Haruna's womb, the blonde girl let out a loud moan as her breasts jumped up and down just from a simple trust. Iona was going to enjoy this more than she thought. She grabbed both of Haruna's fat tits and started to suck on one of her nipples while Haruna wrapped her legs around Iona's waist.

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK_ ** **_THWACK THWACK THWACK_ ** **_THWACK THWACK THWACK_ ** **_THWACK THWACK THWACK_ ** **_THWACK THWACK THWACK_ ** **_THWACK THWACK THWACK_ ** **_THWACK THWACK THWACK_ ** **_THWACK THWACK THWACK_ ** **_THWACK THWACK THWACK_ ** **_THWACK THWACK THWACK_ ** **_  
_ **

While Haruna's pussy and womb were being skewered and used as nothing more than a mere pleasure hole for that fat cock, her breasts were either being sucked on, fondled or even slapped. Heavy thwacks were all one could hear across the entire manor. If Kirishima were to arrive with Makie now they would see Iona plunging her fat cock into Haruna as the blonde girl's huge breasts were bouncing around. Just thinking about how Haruna would feed tens if not hundreds of children using these fat tits, Iona's children, the supreme flagship's dam broke. 

**_THROB_ **

**Iona:** "Here it cums, get knocked up and make me a fleet you fat breasted bitch!"

**_SSSSPPPPLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRTTTTT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSPPPPLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRTTTT_ **

A tsunami of hot, virile seed flooded Haruna's unused womb and ovaries, instantly knocking up any of her eggs it came across. Her eyes rolled into her skull and her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she experienced the greatest feeling in the world, getting knocked up.

**_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ **

But Iona wasn't done, far from it. It would be a waste to just leave a girl with tits like these without a bloated belly and no eggs left to fertilize. Iona never stopped thrusting and continued ramming her cum-coated cock in and out of Haruna's painted pussy while still cumming. Both of the girls couldn't get enough of it.

**_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** ****

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSSPPPPLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRTTTTT_ **

**Iona:** "Oh yeah, get knocked up! GET PREGNANT!"

 **Haruna:** "AH♥ AH♥ YES♥ BREED ME!"

**_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** ****

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSSPPPPLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRTTTTT_ **

**_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ **

**_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** ******_  
_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSSPPPPLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRTTTTT_ **

**Iona:** "Take it all in! Take all of my seed!"

**_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** ******_  
_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSSPPPPLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRTTTTT_ **

**_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ **

**Iona:** "OH YEAH. That's it!"

**_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** ****

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSSPPPPLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRTTTTT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSSPPPPLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRTTTTT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSSPPPPLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRTTTTT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSSPPPPLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRTTTTT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSPPPLLLUUUURRRTTT_ **

**_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** ******_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~♥_ **

**Haruna:** "AAAAAAAAH♥"

After relentless fucking and seemingly neverending amount of semen were pounded into Haruna's womb, her belly was bloated with semen and impregnated eggs. There was not a single egg left unimpregnated, just like it should be. Iona stopped her relentless breeding before pulling out, noticing just how much mess they made. Haruna couldn't have kept all of the cum inside of her and was lying in a pool of semen, but that only seemed to please Iona. But she was still hard... Nothing that a quick paizuri from those fat tits couldn't change.

 **Iona:** "Good girl. Now..."

She slid her cock between those fat mounds of flash and started using them as nothing more than a tool for pleasure.

**_PLOP PLOP THWACK THWACK PLOP PLOP_ **

**Iona** : "Make sure to remember your place, beneath me, pleasuring my cock and taking all of my seed."

 **Haruna:** "Yes...♥ I'm your personal breeding cow♥ Make sure to knock me up a lot in the future♥"

 **Iona:** "Good, now open up."

Haruna wrapped her lips around the tip of Iona's fat cockhead and sucked as hard as she could before Iona rewarded her with a fresh batch of hot seed.

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSPPPLLLLUUUUURRRTTT_ **

**_GULP GULP_ ** **_GULP GULP_ ** **_  
_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSPPPLLLUUUURRRTTT_ **

**_GULP GULP_ **

This time, not a single drop of seed was wasted as Haruna swallowed every last drop like the obedient slut she was. Iona gave her a smile before standing up.

 **Iona:** "Get dressed, leave a note. I'll be taking you with me. I want all of my breeding cows near me at all times, and those tits of yours will be put to great use."

Haruna returned Iona's perverted grin with one of her own.

 **Haruna:** "Understood♥"

**_HARUNA: KNOCKED UP_ **


	3. Futa Iona x Haruna v2 ||Arpeggio of Blue Steel||

**_This is just a re-write of the original and NOT a part 2. Oh and this is more or less a cuck chapter if you don't like cheating girlfriends then don't read this._ **

After Iona was done breeding Hyuuga she contemplated who she should subjugate to her irresistible cock next. After ten whole minutes of going through other ships' files, she stumbled upon something peculiar. Haruna apparently already had a partner, and he was a human male. A twisted idea popped into Iona's head, her cock twitched at the thought of knocking up Haruna while her boyfriend watched. Sadly when she called Haruna over she was informed that her boyfriend was working, oh well, looks like she will just have to send him videos and photos of how she fucks Haruna. Speaking of the blonde mental model, she just arrived at Iona's personal quarters. 

**Iona:** "Welcome."

Haruna said nothing back and just blushed with a conflicted look on her face. She knew damn well why Iona called her over, but could she really oblige the supreme flagship's lust? She already had a boyfriend for crying out loud. 

**Iona:** "Undress."

Haruna decided to go with Iona's antics, but there's no way she could let her breed her when she has a boyfriend. She undressed from her large black and yellow coat, revealing to be wearing the outfit Makie gave her. Iona sat at the edge of her large bed and brought her huge cock out. 

**Iona:** "I said undress. Or perhaps..."

Haruna didn't know how to feel about the face Iona was making right now. But something told her it was nothing short of extremely perverted. And lo and behold, here she was now, in a yellow skimpy bikini and yellow high-heels.

 **Iona:** "Now make your ass and tits bigger."

Haruna had to oblige and because she was a mental model, inflating her ass and tits to absurd levels was quite easy. Iona licked her lips at what she saw, her cock at full mast and just about ready to knock up Haruna. She even made Haruna put on a yellow lipstick.

 **Iona:** "Now, shake that fat ass and huge tits for me. Dance."

Haruna once again followed Iona's every command, moving her body in erotic ways that aroused Iona even more. The blonde mental model was completely unaware of the numerous cameras around the room recording and snapping pictures of her every move. Iona slapped Haruna's ass making the blonde girl yelp. Iona then stopped up and slapped her fat cock against one of Haruna's thick thighs.

 **Iona:** "Now get on your knees and be a good girl."

Haruna obliged and knelt in front of Iona, her fat ass cheeks completely swallowing the thin fabric of her swimsuit. Iona moved forward and forced Haruna's face into her right fat, swollen ball. The pale cum factory nearly completely covering Haruna's face. The blonde girl subconsciously began kissing and sucking on Iona's right testicle, leaving yellow kiss marks all over it. 

**Iona:** "You like that, huh?"

Haruna let out a low moan as she looked Iona in the eyes while worshipping the supreme flagship's babby-better factories. Iona quickly snapped a picture and saved it for later. Iona forced Haruna off away from her nutsack before aligning her cockhead with Haruna's mouth.

 **Iona:** "Open up, I'm going to fuck your throat."

And Haruna did just that, she opened her mouth as much as it would naturally allow. Iona grabbed Haruna by her blonde twin-tails and harshly tugged on them while moving forward. Haruna's eyes went wide as Iona's bitchbreaker slid down her throat. Iona let out a low moan, Haruna's throat was quite something and felt amazing. Iona then proceeded to record as she fucked Haruna's throat, the poor blonde far too busy swallowing a huge cock to notice. 

**_SLUUURP SLUURP SLUUUUUUUUUURP_ **

Haruna kept on sucking, she was sucking harder than a vacuum cleaner and Iona couldn't get enough of it. Haruna's soon-to-be ex-boyfriend must be lucky to have someone like this blonde bitch take care of his limp dick. Haruna's heavy breasts slapped against each other as Iona's thrust intensified. The supreme flagship's bitchbreaker was covered in smeared yellow lipstick.

 **Iona:** "Look at me, bitch. I want to see the look in your eyes when I bust a nut."

Haruna looked Iona straight in the eyes, her green eyes half-lidded as Iona grabbed her by the head and forced that fat bitchbreaker straight into Haruna's stomach. Haruna ran her tongue across Iona's shaft as much as she could.

**_THROB_ **

**Iona:** "I'm gonna cum, take it you whore!"

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP_ **

Iona's thick baby batter blasted down Haruna's throat and straight into her stomach. The supreme flagship bit her lip as she released buckets of her virile seed straight down Haruna's cheating throat. She then surprisingly forced her fat cock out of Haruna's throat while still shooting out massive amounts of semen. The sight of Iona's cockhead leaving her mouth was the last thing Haruna saw before all she could see was white. Iona quickly stroked her pulsating cock while her balls still forced out more of her thick load. She covered Haruna's face and those fat tits with her seed before finally calming down. Iona then placed her shaft over half of Haruna's cum-covered face and took another photo. 

**Iona:** "Now get on the bed and bend over, it's about time _someone_ fucked a baby into you."

And Haruna did just that, with her hand, she cleaned her face from the excessive amounts of virile sperm and bent over Iona's bed, moving her fat ass from side to side. Iona wasted no time ripping the entirety of Haruna's bikini off leaving the blonde in only her high heels. Iona grabbed Haruna by her jiggly ass and slapped it a good couple of times before taking a hold of the blonde girl's twin-tails. 

**_THWACK_ **

**Haruna:** "AH~"

Iona rammed her fat cock straight into Haruna's womb. Haruna was incredibly tight, her boyfriend sure hadn't taken advantage of this pristine pussy judging by how tight she was, or maybe he was just too small, who knows.

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

Iona continued pounding Haruna's fat ass as her huge tits jiggled and bounced around. Haruna's loud moans echoed through the room as Iona relentlessly pounded the thick slab of meat into Haruna's defenceless pussy. Iona then suddenly pushed Haruna completely onto the bed and leaned forward so her face was right next to the blonde bitch she was breeding. 

**Iona:** "Do you love my cock, huh?"

Haruna shuddered as Iona whispered into her ear while still pounding that fat slab of meat into her cunt. It was obvious what Iona was trying to achieve, and she was succeeding.

 **Haruna:** "AH~ YES! Fuck me harder!"

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

**Iona:** "How is my cock compared to your boyfriend's~?"

 **Haruna:** "AH~ It's so much bigger and th-thicker!"

Iona then suddenly pulled back and flipped Haruna over before pounding the extremely curvy girl again. Haruna locked her legs around Iona's waist as the white-haired girl started playing with Haruna's fat breasts, sucking, fondling and even slapping them. Haruna let her tongue slip out and eyes roll into her head.

**_THROB_ **

**Iona:** "Oh yeah, I'm going to cum! I'm going to breed you for the rest of your life, get pregnant you whore~"

 **Haruna:** "YES! Knock me up~"

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**Iona:** "Not done yet!"

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

Iona's balls kept on pumping out more and more virile seed straight into Haruna's unprotected ovaries while the supreme flagship herself kept on fucking her newest breeding cow. Nothing felt as good as cumming while fucking, especially when impregnating Haruna.

**_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL_ **

**Haruna:** "Oh there's so much~"

 **Iona:** "I'm still not done! I'm not going to stop until my balls are completely empty!"

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**Iona:** "Here's some more!"

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

Iona's seed bubbled over and literally started gushing out like a river out of Haruna's impregnated pussy. The blonde girl's belly tightly pressed against Iona's as the supreme flagship pumped every last drop of her seed into Haruna. 

**_THROB_ **

**Iona:** "Here comes the last batch!"

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ **

Iona stayed balls deep in Haruna for a while, making sure every last drop got to her ovaries for the highest chance of impregnation. She then smashed her lips against Haruna's and engaged in the most heated french kiss of her life. Ten whole minutes passed before Iona pulled back with a thick string of saliva connected her mouth to Haruna's. She was still balls deep in Haruna.

 **Iona:** "Give me a peace sign."

And Haruna obliged, giving Iona double peace signs with hearts in her eyes and her tongue out. Iona grinned at her new trophy.

 **Iona:** "Good girl."

**_HARUNA: KNOCKED UP_ **

** BONUS **

**Picture#1 "Your girlfriend knows how to dance~":** It showed Haruna in the yellow skimpy bikini Iona gave her in a very embarrassing pose. 

**Picture#2 "Can't wait for her treat~":** It showed Haruna sucking on Iona's balls and looking straight into the camera with half-closed eyes.

 **Picture#3 "Suck~ Suck~":** It was a picture of Haruna deep-throating Iona's fat cock all the way to its base with Iona holding her twin-tails.

 **Video#1 "Milkshake~":** It was a video of Iona cumming down Haruna's throat, it cut off before she pulled out.

 **Picture#4 "Couldn't keep it in~":** It was a picture of Iona's cock covering half of Haruna's face with thick cum covering her breasts and head.

 **Picture#5 "Giving her a proper pounding~":** It was a selfie of Iona looking into the camera while holding Haruna by her hair and pounding her huge cock into Haruna's tight pussy.

 **Video#2 "Already broke her~":** It was a POV video from Iona's perspective as she pounded Haruna while the blonde bitch begged for more, it even had a scene of Iona slapping Haruna's fat ass a couple of times.

 **Picture#6 "It's breeding time~":** It was a picture that showed Iona's huge balls slapping against Haruna's fat ass as the blonde girl wrapped her legs around Iona's waist with her heels still on.

 **Video#3 "Emptying my balls inside her womb~":** Just like the same suggested it was a video of Iona constantly cumming while pounding Haruna and impregnating her a hundred times over.

 **Picture#7 "Bred~":** It was a picture of Iona being balls deep inside Haruna with thick streams of seed flowing from the blonde girl's pussy and onto the bedsheets and ground.

 **Picture#8 "Conquered and impregnated~":** It was a picture of Haruna doing a double peace sign with her tongue hanging out and heart-shaped pupils. 

**Picture#9 "How many kids~?":** It showed a picture of Haruna with a bloated belly squatting down next to Iona's hard cock with nothing but heels on and sucking on the bitchbreaker's cockhead.


	4. Futa Iona x Kongou ||Arpeggio of Blue Steel||

It was yet another day and everyone was still away doing whatever they were doing. Iona spent all the time in her personal quarters with her two personal breeding cows. Hyuuga was proud to bear Iona's children while Haruna was very eager to please Iona's magnificent cock. She was doing it right now in fact. Iona laid back on her king-sized bed, her personal fat breasted bitch was servicing her huge cock with those fat mounds of flesh while throating the cockhead. Hyuuga was off somewhere saying she was preparing a gift for Iona so Haruna was left alone to service Iona's cock while dressed in the most skimpy bikini imaginable.

 **Iona:** "That's it, worship it. I'll give you your reward soon."

**_SLUUURP SLLLUUURRRP_ **

Haruna's mind was filled with nothing more than this fat cock in between her tits and in her mouth. It felt and tasted so good she couldn't get enough of it. Those fat balls of Iona's also couldn't get enough of those fat tits and soon enough Iona's balls clenched and churned.

**_THROB_ **

**Iona:** "Here's your reward. Swallow it all."

**_SSSPPPLLUUUUUUURRRRT_ **

**_GULP GULP GULP GULP_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSPPPLLLUUUUURRRTTT_ **

**_GULP GULP_ **

Haruna swallowed every last drop without spilling even a drop of Iona's precious seed. Haruna's pupils were now hearts, for as long as she got to worship this cock that would not change. And by how much Iona used her, that would be the case for as long as she lived. Iona always wanted her cock to be in someone, be it Haruna or Hyuuga. Hyuuga was doing some experimenting so she wasn't around so Iona just used Haruna for everything. Everywhere around the ship, Iona went Haruna was near her, either pleasuring the fat cock with her tits, mouth or ass. Her pussy was left alone, for now. Not to mention Iona loved to use Haruna as her "bedwarmer" and thrust into her through the night like she was on autopilot. Iona's loads however never dwindled, always filling Haruna's every hole to the brim and rarely cumming outside.

 **Iona:** "Get to work, I'm nowhere near empty."

And so, Haruna got back to doing what she does best, pleasuring Iona's mighty cock. But then Iona received a message from none other than Kongou, the ship nobody heard from for quite a while, and she said she was going to visit Iona. 

**Iona:** "Looks like you and Hyuuga will have a playmate soon. Kongou will be here for a visit, behave and I will reward you later."

 **Haruna:** "Yes~"

Iona couldn't wait for Kongou's thick thighs and nice legs to wrap around her waist when she finally gets to breed this bitch. Iona used some of her nanomaterials to make a really thin wire connect to the teaspoon next to Kongou's cup of tea before tugging on it, making the spoon fall beneath the table. Iona's fully erect cock was already waiting for Kongou there. Iona sipped her tea as she felt a pair of lips wrap around the tip of her cock and slide down all the way to its base. Iona leaned back to see Kongou throating her bitchbreaker with ease skill, even moving her tongue around.

 **Iona:** "That's it, worship my cock."

Kongou's lipstick left Iona's fat cock slightly purple in some areas before to Iona's irritation Kongou stopped sucking on that huge cock, but then the goth got to kissing and fondling Iona's heavy, swollen nuts. Their taste and smell were addictive and Kongou couldn't wait to feel that hot cum in her womb. She started stroking Iona's cock while worshipping her balls.

 **Iona:** "Give them a good kiss, our future kids are there."

And Kongou did just that, kissing and fondling the heavy nutsack like it was the holiest thing in the world, and to her, it soon will be. Iona's cock twitched but she held back her load, her first shot wasn't going to go anywhere outside of Kongou's body. 

**Iona:** "Stand up."

Iona stood up so Kongou had more room to get from underneath the table. The gothic girl knew to undress as soon as she saw Iona's cock leaking precum. Iona's fat balls were covered in purple kiss marks while her cock was partially painted purple. Iona sat back on one of the chairs.

 **Iona:** "Keep those heels on and put on this. Move that curvy body for me."

Kongou was dressed in the skimpy bikini in less than a second and immediately started doing a very slutty dance in front of Iona whose cock twitched at the sight. Kongou moved her hips and ass in such a smooth and slutty way Iona was ready to breed her right there but held back, she might as well enjoy the service. Kongou shook her ass and bounced her big breasts in fluid motions, moving her hips around as well while sometimes brushing Iona's fat cock with her fat asscheeks. Kongou then bent over the table and started twerking her fat ass while also moving it around with her hips and luscious legs, her heels only adding to the beautiful sight. The sight was enough to make Iona lose her temper as she quickly stood up from the chair.

 **Iona:** "I'm going to breed your fat ass."

 **Kongou:** "Then get over here and pound me."

Iona didn't waste any time ripping off Kongou's bottom bikini along with her top, exposing her soaking pussy and hard nipples. Iona then without a warning pushed her fat cock all the way into Kongou's womb, grabbed Kongou's twin-tails as she did with Haruna and started thrusting her fat cock in and out of Kongou's unused womb. 

**_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ **

**Iona:** "Who knew the best sluts come with handlebars?" 

Iona was obviously referring to Kongou's and Haruna's twin-tails as she kept using them as nothing more than an accessory to help her pound the two breeding cows. Iona was used to cumming at least once before getting to the best part and as such her nuts were extra filled, even if they were serviced by Haruna before. The two full honeydew melon-sized balls slapped against Kongou's thick thighs as the blonde continued to moan out as loud as she could. This was why she came to Iona, to be used, to be bred. Iona's cock twitched as she grabbed Kongou by her fat ass before squeezing and slapping the hell out of it.

**_THROB_ **

**Iona:** "I'm going to flood your womb with gallons of my seed, get fucking pregnant!"

 **Kongou:** "Yes! Knock me up! Breed me!"

**_SSSSPPPPLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRTTTTT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSPPPLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRTTTT_ **

Iona's warm virile seed flooded Kongou's womb and ovaries, instantly raping any and all eggs it came into contact with. Kongou's eyes rolled into her head as she clenched her teeth tightly, cumming her ovaries off. Her belly started to bloat and her toes curled as Iona dumped every single drop she could into Kongou's fertile womb.

_**CRITICAL HIT~** _ **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** _**CRITICAL HIT~** _ **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** _**CRITICAL HIT~** _ **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** _**CRITICAL HIT~** _ **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** _**CRITICAL HIT~** _ **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** _**CRITICAL HIT~** _ **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** _**CRITICAL HIT~** _ **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** _**CRITICAL HIT~** _ **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** _**CRITICAL HIT~** _ **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** _**CRITICAL HIT~** _ **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** _**CRITICAL HIT~** _ **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** _**CRITICAL HIT~** _ **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** _**CRITICAL HIT~** _ **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** _**CRITICAL HIT~** _ **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ **

**Iona:** "Good girl, you took it all in. But we are not done yet."

 **Kongou:** "Yes~ Seed me mooooore!"

Iona moved herself and Kongou off the table before turning Kongou around and slamming her back against the ground, but the gothic mental model only grinned and spread her legs, revealing her leaking cunt. 

**Kongou:** "Fuck me so hard I'm going to be giving birth to your kids for the rest of my life~"

Iona obliged and slammed her cock balls deep into Kongou's white tainted pussy. Despite already having fucked Kongou once the girl was still extremely tight, Iona was going to have a lot of fun in order to loosen up this tight cunt. Kongou wrapped her shapely legs around Iona's waist as the supreme flagship continued to pummel Kongou's fat ass into the ground. 

**Iona:** "Oh I'm going to REALLY enjoy breeding you, bitch! I'm not stopping until I'm completely empty!"

 **Kongou:** "AH~ YES~ YES~ YES~ YES~ YES~ Flood my baby chamber and make me your personal breeding cow!"

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

Iona's balls loudly gurgled as she felt herself about to unleash her biggest load yet, Kongou's fat ass shook and quaked as Iona engaged in a really heated french kiss with the blonde girl. Kongou only tightened her leg lock as she left Iona's cock twitch. She felt those fat nuts clench and that huge cock throb.

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSPPPPLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRTTTTT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSPPPLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRTTTT_ **

Kongou moaned into the kiss as she felt her belly bloat and expand while gallons of Iona's thick milk started bursting out of her pussy and created a large puddle of nothing but semen around her. If Iona wasn't on top of her belly would be really bloated. But, to Kongou's neverending pleasure, Iona never stopped thrusting and cumming. She just kept going like nothing happened while unleashing load after load of thick pregnancy guaranteed spunk into Kongou's womb.

**_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ **

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSPPPPLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRTTTT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSPPPPLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRTTTT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSSPPPPLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRTTTT_ **

**_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ **

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

Iona pulled back from the kiss as she never relented her fierce assault on Kongou's womb. The blonde girl was in absolute euphoria, which pleased Iona greatly as she now had yet another breeding cow added to her list. She wasn't going to stop until her balls are completely empty, and that's going to be a while.

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

**Kongou:** "AH~ KEEP ON FUCKING ME! YES~"

**_THROB_ **

**Iona:** "Milk me, you whore."

**_SSSPPPPLLLUUUUUUUURRRRTTTTT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPPPLLLUUUUUUUURRRTTTT_ **

**_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ **

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSPPPLLLUUUUUUUUUURRRTTTT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSPLLUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SSSPPPLUUUUUUUUURRT_ **

And Iona didn't actually stop even after Kongou had no eggs left to fertilize, she wanted to empty herself completely within the gothic battleship and she did just that. For hours on end, Kongou was assaulted with tidal waves of virile seed that never dwindled in potency while Iona still pounded her. Now, Iona was finally empty. 

**Iona:** "You belong to me."

 **Kongou:** "...Yes~"

Kongou was exhausted, the primal mating took a lot out of her, yet Iona seemed just fine. Iona then stood up and saw just how much cum she had stored. Kongou was completely covered in it and there was nothing but white, virile seed on the ground. 

**Iona:** "Good girl, now clean this up and be in my bed in two hours."

 **Kongou:** "Yes~"

Another breeding cow added to the roster for Iona.

**_KONGOU: IMPREGNATED_ **


	5. Futa Salem x Cinder Fall ||RWBY||

The world of Remnant was lost, ruled and enslaved by the Queen of Grimm, Salem. She was merciless when it comes to ruling the world. First, she commanded her Grimm to kill every single male on sight and force the remaining female population into one place. Then, she picked the most beautiful and curvy women she could lay her eyes on and subjugated them to her fat, mighty cock. That's right, the Grimm Queen had a cock and a really big one at that. 35 inches in size and as wide as three soda cans put together in a triangle shape. Her balls were always filled to the brim and swollen, the melon-sized nuts seemingly never ran out of virile jizz.

The Grimm Queen sat at her throne, her hourglass figure was one to marvel at. She was looking down at her slave, a busty blonde girl she couldn't be bothered to remember the name of. The blonde was obediently throating her mistress's fat cock all the way to its base while fondling those heavy nuts. Salem looked at her cocksleeve in delight as she grabbed the blonde by her hair and forced that fat cock all the way into her belly.

**_THROB_ **

**Salem:** "Here's your reward, slut. Guzzle it down."

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_GULP GULP GULP_ **

The blonde curvy girl drank every last drop without spilling anything, this was the only type of meal she needed for her and that heavily swelled up stomach filled with babies, all pounded into her by her mistress. She couldn't wait to give birth so Salem could pound a fresh batch into her womb.

 **Salem:** "Good slut. Now, I have matters to attend to."

Salem brought her cock out of her personal onahole's throat, still coated in cum and simply walked away, the only thing covering that bitchbreaker was her robe, and that made Salem look even sexier. Her hips were wide and her thighs were incredibly thick, and that ass, oh that ass was the pinnacle of asses. If Salem didn't have that magnificent cock she would be the most desirable woman to fuck, not that she wasn't already. 

**Salem:** "Now where is my curvy little puppet..."

Salem was searching for Cinder, it would be a lot easier to just call Cinder to her throne room but where's the fun in that? Salem was pent up, even after cumming down a pregnant girl's throat. And Cinder was the only one currently not pregnant as she still had missions to carry out. Salem's desire to see the curvy megalomaniac swell up with her children made her cock ache in anticipation. 

**Salem:** "There you are."

Cinder was walking off somewhere with a sway of her wide hips. It was policy to not wear ANY underwear unless specifically instructed to by the Queen and so the only thing Cinder was allowed to wear was her red dress and high heels that made her ass look extra thicc. Salem actually didn't wear any shoes and left her feet bare, but right now the Grimm Queen only cared about sliding her thick shaft in between Cinder's fat cheeks and breeding the bitch to no end.

**_SLAP_ **

Salem slapped Cinder's fat ass, the Fall Maiden let out a yelp as Salem began groping and fondling her asscheeks with her right hand. Before Cinder could respond to Salem's sudden attack she was presented with Salem's swollen cock and pent up balls, the woman of darkness stroking her fat cock with her free hand.

 **Salem:** "You've been doing quite well on your missions, I think it's time I reward you. We both know what you want, so be a good girl. Lay down and spread those legs for me."

 **Cinder:** "Y-Yes ma'am."

Cinder obeyed and laid on her back right there in an empty hallway. It didn't matter if anyone saw them, Salem was the ruler of the world for crying out loud. Cinder laid on her back before grabbing her thighs and bringing her heels over to her head. She gulped as she saw Salem's fat cockhead position itself right above her wet folds.

 **Salem:** "Get ready bitch, I'm going to breed you like there's no tomorrow~"

**_THWACK_ **

With a quick thrust, the Queen of Grimm forced her entire length into Cinder's cunt and womb, her fat balls slammed against Cinder's fat ass as the Fall Maiden nearly fainted. But the breeding's just begun. Salem brought her hands to Cinder's throat and started choking her, which in turn made her pussy even tighter. 

**_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ **

Salem smiled in lustful happiness as she watched Cinder's eyes roll into her skull. The Queen of Grimm merciless fucked the Fall Maiden, the girl was busy being speared by the fattest cock she had ever seen and couldn't even wrap her thick legs around Salem's waist as her legs were straight up in the air. 

**Salem:** "Oh yeah~ That's a good slut. Take my fat cock!"

**_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ **

There was no going back for Cinder, after taking Salem's fat cock no bitch could hope to not get pregnant and get hooked on Salem's bitchbreaker. Salem speared the Fall Maiden's ass and mouth before, but never got to impregnating the fat assed bitch. Now, there was nothing holding her back from pumping gallons of her seed and flooding Cinder's ovaries.

**_THROB_ **

**Salem:** "I'm gonna nut and knock you up with my children so you better take it all in!"

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

Cinder's belly began bulging out as Salem's fat cock pumped out tidal waves of hot virile seed straight into her womb and drowned her ovaries, her legs were still suspended in the air and twitched and writhed. Cinder let out loud inaudible moans, her mind no longer intact as Salem grinned in satisfaction.

**_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ **

**Salem:** "Good slut, take it all in~ I might just give you the privilege of getting to service my balls and cock every day."

While Cinder didn't respond verbally, Salem could definitely tell her not-so-new cocksleeve was happy with that idea. Salem stopped choking Cinder and placed her hands on Cinder's fat ass before managing to pull the Fall Maiden and herself off the ground while still keeping her fat cock in Cinder's tight cunt. This time the raven-haired girl wrapped her legs around her owner's waist, which pleased Salem as she started to walk away while moving Cinder up and down on her fat cock.

 **Salem:** "I'll be taking you to my personal chamber now~"

 **Cinder:** "Never stop pounding me~"

 **Salem:** "Good girl. Make sure to remember your place, speared on my cock while taking every last drop of my seed until you can't even breathe anymore."

Cinder moaned as she felt another one of Salem's neverending, thick loads coming. There was no saving her eggs as they would all be eventually brutalized by Salem's virile nut. There was no place better for the Fall Maiden to be at than speared by her mistress's fat cock and milking those fat balls dry.

**_CINDER FALL: INSEMINATED_ **


	6. Futa Neopolitan x Weiss Schnee ||RWBY||

The City of Vale might have been home to one of the most prestigious huntsmen training school, but it was nowhere near as safe as Atlas. White Fang terrorist attacks, murders and robberies, other crimes the author dared not to address. An abandoned warehouse was the last place someone would visit, let alone someone that bears a high status such as two certain Schnees. 

Winter Schnee, the eldest of the Schnee siblings and an officer in the Atlesian army. Chained up to a pole with her weapon taken away, forced to watch as her little petite sister, Weiss Schnee, was mercilessly being pounded by the biggest futa cock she has ever seen. 

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

**Winter:** "Get your hands off her!"

Winter watched as two huge nuts crashed against her sister's petite but firm ass. The girl currently shoving 40 inches of bitchbreaking cockmeat into Weiss' unprotected and tight pussy had black and pink hair, her name was ironically Neopolitan or Neo for short, just like her. She may be short but her cock was anything but, it was even slightly taller than her! Not to mention her pale heavy nuts, one can only imagine how many gallons she cums. 

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

**Winter:** "I'll fucking kill you bitch if you don't stop this instant!"

Winter lost all manner of self-control at the sight of her little sister moaning like a common whore with her legs suspended in the air with her heels still on and her cunt skewered by a massive cock. Neo only seemed to enjoy the attention she was getting from the elder Schnee tied to the pole and pounded her fat cock into Weiss that much faster. Neo was smirking, not that Weiss registered that since her brain was filled with nothing more than pleasing the fat bitchbreaker in her cunt.

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

Neo turns her head around to gaze at Winter from over her shoulder and gives the elder Schnee sibling nothing short of a smug grin. Neo started to pound Weiss more harshly while still looking at Winter with a smug expression. Winter saw Neo bite her lower lip as the short girl hilted herself in Weiss' cunt.

**_THROB_ **

**Winter:** "NO! PLEASE NO!"

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

Weiss let out a loud scream of pleasure as Neo's thick virile load flooded her ovaries. The heiress's eyes rolled into her skull and her tongue dangled in the air as she experienced the greatest pleasure a woman can experience, the pleasure of being bred. 

**Weiss:** "I'm getting knocked up~"

**_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ **

Winter looked at them in despair as she saw her own little sister get impregnated by a total stranger and her magnificent cock, Neo's heavy pale cum-factories were in overdrive, sending wave after wave of hot virile nut straight into Weiss' steadily inflating belly. 

**Winter:** "Weiss..."

Neo gave Winter a victory smirk and a wink before she leaned in to french kiss Weiss and start pounding yet again. Winter only looked on in disgust and hidden arousal as Neo's cum exploded from Weiss' white painted cunt. Neo pulled away from the kiss so she could hear the heiress's moans.

 **Weiss:** "Ah~ She's breeding me so hard~ I can't stop cumming!"

Weiss was moaning like a bitch in heat, she wrapped her legs around Neo's waist, her feet still in her high heels as Neo's thick cock plunged in and out of her womb. The heiress's mind was filled with nothing but Neo's fat cock and Neo couldn't wait to send Weiss's family a video of their breeding. Then in a few months, she would send them pictures of how Weiss's pregnant belly was doing. Just thinking of how they would react made the ice cream lover twitch in anticipation. 

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

**_THROB_ **

**Weiss:** "SHE'S CUMMING AGAIN~"

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

Neo's pounding never relented, and neither did her ejaculation. A constant stream of fresh, pregnancy guaranteed baby-butter flooded Weiss's insides with every thrust. Weiss's vision went dark as she lost herself in her orgasms and fainted, but Neo didn't care. She just captured and bred the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, she might as well make most of it. And there was always her sister~

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

**_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ **

Winter's head hangs low as a few drops of Neo's thick seed landed on her clothes and some even on her face. Weiss was no longer even conscious and yet this absolute stranger never relented, creaming and pounding her little sister like there's no tomorrow.

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

It just never ended, Neo's bottomless stamina made damn sure that she could breed Weiss all throughout the night. And she was definitely going to do just that. After she's done with the spoiled brat, there's always her big sister~

**_WEISS SCHNEE: BRED_ **


	7. Futa Tsuyu Asui x Mina Ashido ||My Hero Academia||

Tsuyu Asui, a short girl with a slender body and the quirk that grants her every ability of a frog. However, she also had something quite unordinary, something every man would kill to have. A huge, 35-inch throbbing cock as thick as two soda cans with dangling balls each the size of a honeydew melon. This absolute bitchbreaker, however, came with... problems. Its nearly impossible to conceal, her fat swollen balls need daily emptying or she risks becoming so horny she will grab the nearest girl and breed the hell out of her. And today just so happened to be the day she woke up late and had no time to cum in the morning. The short skirts of the girls's uniforms and their thick thighs made it really hard for Tsuyu to focus. 

**Tsuyu:** "Can I please go to the restroom?"

 **Aizawa:** "Be quick."

Tsuyu quickly dashed out of the classroom and into the girl restrooms before going into one of the stalls. She slammed the door shut and took out her half-erect monster cock. There was no better way to describe it. It was huge and it was thick, no other cock could compare. She bit her lip as she imagined slamming her bitchbreaker into some (un)fortunate girl and started stroking the fat shaft.

 **Ashido:** "Tsu-chan? Are you okay?"

Tsuyu immediately halted when she heard a knock and Ashido's voice from the other side of the door. Her fat cock twitched as it started leaking precum, which was perfect for Tsuyu. Turns out a single sniff of the aroma her precum produces is enough to turn anyone into a slut in heat. A smile crept up Tsuyu's face as she heard Ashido's heavy breathing. Tsuyu sat on the toilet as she slowly stroked her fat cock.

 **Tsuyu:** "Come on in~"

The door to the stall flung open and Tsuyu was greeted with one of the best sights she could ever hope to see as her cock twitched in delight. 

**Ashido:** "Big cock~"

 **Tsuyu:** "I'll breed you like a whore."

Ashido closed and locked the stall door behind and her and hurried over to Tsuyu. 

**_THWACK_ **

Tsuyu's fat bitchbreaker penetrated Ashido's pussy as the acid-spraying girl sat on Tsuyu's lap and took the fat cock like a champ. Ashido's tongue rolled out of her mouth as she let out a loud moan as the huge cock reached all the way into her unprotected womb. 

**Tsuyu:** "Fuck you're tight! Bounce your fat ass on my cock!"

**_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ **

Heavy thwacks echoed through the empty restrooms followed by Ashido's moans of pleasure as the pink-coloured girl bounced her thick ass on Tsuyu's irresistible cock. She lost count on how many times she came while the fat cock in her had yet to come once.

 **Tsuyu:** "Oh yeah~ That's good, that's real good~"

 **Ashido:** "Ah~ Fuck me~ HARDER!"

Tsuyu obliged and wrapped her arms around Ashido's waist, both of her hands squeezing the pink-coloured girl's fat ass cheeks. She then started thrusting into Ashido's phat ass as her swollen balls bounced up and down. 

**_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ **

Tsuyu started to grunt every thrust, her heavy balls just about ready to flood Ashido's womb. But just as Tsuyu was about to unleash a tsunami of virile seed straight into Ashido's unprotected womb, the door to the restrooms opened and some unknown girl walked in. Tsuyu had to quickly plug Ashido's mouth using her long tongue to french kiss the pink-coloured girl and halt her thrust. The unknown girl occupied a stall next to them as Ashido let out moans into Tsuyu's mouth and move her ass around, teasing the frog hero. An agonizing minute passed before the unknown girl left the restrooms and the breeding could continue, harder than ever.

**_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ **

Tsuyu unplugged Ashido's mouth to hear her new personal cocksleeve's moans. The acid-throwing girl was pounded harder than before as Tsuyu's frantic pace made her nearly pass out.

 **Ashido:** "I love your cock! KNOCK ME UP! BREED ME! I AM YOUR WHORE!"

**_THROB_ **

**Tsuyu:** "Cumming, get pregnant you slut."

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

Tsuyu unleashed a gigantic tidal wave of virile seed into Ashido's womb and flooded her ovaries. Ashido's pupils turned into hearts as her mind blacked out from pleasure. But, Tsuyu never stopped thrusting.

**_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_THWACK_ ** **_  
_ **

**_THROB_ **

**Tsuyu:** "FUCK I CAN'T STOP CUMMING!"

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_ ** **_UURT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ **

For the next ten minutes, Tsuyu continuously pounded into Ashido WHILE she was pumping thick seed out of her balls and into Ashido's now bloated womb. The pink-coloured girl has fainted a while ago with a wide smile on her face.

**_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ ** **_CRITICAL HIT~_ **

**_THROB_ **

**Tsuyu:** "Here's the last batch."

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

Tsuyu let out her last splurt of impregnating seed as she heavily panted. She never came this much. Ashido's belly was bloated and pressed against Tsuyu, but the frog girl didn't mind at all. In fact, she couldn't wait to see how many children Ashido would bear. She pulled out of Ashido's tight pussy and a waterfall of semen followed. Tsuyu then got up and sat Ashido's unconscious body on the toilet before taking out her phone and taking a picture, tagging it "My new persona breeding cow". She then thought about how pregnant Ashido would look and her cock got hard again.

 **Tsuyu:** "Guess I'll just use your throat."

Tsuyu then opened unconscious Ashido's mouth and forced her thick cock down the poor girl's throat. 

**Tsuyu:** "No gag reflex, huh? You were just made to take care of my cock."

Tsuyu grabbed Ashido's head and started pounding the pink-coloured girl's throat like it was nothing more than a toy. Tsuyu's fat nuts slapped against Ashido's chin as the frog girl continued to use Ashido's throat. 

**_GLUGHK SLUUURP GLUGK SLUUUURP_ **

**Tsuyu:** "Sucking on my cock even when she's unconscious, what a slut."

Tsuyu tugged on Ashido's hair as her pace became more frantic while Ashido still remained unconscious throughout the whole thing. 

**_THROB_ **

**Tsuyu:** "Here I cum! Drink it all~"

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP_ **

**_THROB_ **

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_ **

**_GULP GULP GULP GULP_ **

Tsuyu sighed in delight as she let out her very last load straight down Ashido's throat. Her personal slut swallowed every last drop even while unconscious which made Tsuyu quite happy as she could now use Ashido even when she fainted. What a perfect cocksleeve. She pulled out, her cock coated in Ashido's spit. Tsuyu then fixed her appearance and left Ashido in the stall, but before that, she brought out a marker and wrote various things all over the pink-coloured girl's body. "Personal slut" "Huge futa cock only" "Bred like a whore" and "Tsu's personal onahole"

**_MINA ASHIDO: IMPREGNATED_ **


End file.
